


Raise My Body Back To Life

by wallstracktwo



Series: This Is Halloween [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Death, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Harry's Halloween doesn't go as planned.





	Raise My Body Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This is part 2 of a two part series. It can be read alone or with part 1.
> 
> Title comes from "Kill My Mind" by Louis Tomlinson.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck this.”

Harry slammed the door behind him, stepping out onto his balcony into the cool October night.

His roommate, Liam had abandoned him at the nightclub, leaving him standing alone while he left with a tall blonde.

“Don’t wait up!” That was the last thing Liam had yelled as he slipped out of the front door.

Harry had stayed at the bar for a little while longer, not wanting to go home alone - again.

What made Harry angrier was that Liam didn’t even want to go out in the first place, claiming Halloween was for little kids, not grown adults. He hadn’t even dressed up in a costume, while Harry was decked out head to toe as a police officer, completing his costume with handcuffs for use later in the night.

He looked around the crowded room for someone to approach, someone to take home, someone to fuck, someone to make him feel something.

God, he had been alone for too long. Centuries. Sure there was a mindless fuck here and there, but never anything more than that. He wanted that. Craved that. Needed that.

Harry had spotted a beautifully sculpted man dressed as a Greek god, which seemed absolutely fitting given his muscular body.

He watched as a taller man approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer, grinding into him.

There was something about the smaller man that made Harry stand up a little straighter. Maybe it was the way he moved, swaying his hips to the music. Maybe it was the way he smiled, crinkles forming by the sides of his eyes. Maybe it was both.

The man seemed familiar, had Harry seen him before? Possibly at a coven meeting? Or at a ritual. But that didn’t seem possible, Harry surely would’ve noticed the man before now.

It took everything in Harry not to march over to the couple and interrupt, claiming the man as his own.

He reached out and grabbed onto the edge of the bar, his knuckles turning white as the taller man leaned over and whispered something into the other’s ear, causing his smile to widen and Harry’s cock to harden.

Harry downed the rest of his drink, letting the alcohol fill him up as the two men began making their way through the crowd and towards the front door. Another lost opportunity.

He took one last look around the nightclub for any other prospects, but unfortunately there weren’t any.

He left and walked the block home, throwing his keys onto the kitchen table before slamming the door to the balcony.

Harry looked up to the sky, wondering what his life had become when he heard loud moaning coming from the alley below.

He turned his attention to where the sound was coming from and saw the tall man from the club on his knees sucking the cock of the smaller man.

He was mesmerized by the scene taking place and confusion crossed his face as the man looked up, his blue eyes shining brightly in the night.

What happened next made Harry almost fall over the balcony - another man came out shouting, resulting in an argument taking place and then the smaller man freezing the other, then sucking the life force from him.

He was shocked at what had just transpired, he had been waiting almost 400 years to find another witch. He had searched north and south, east and west, yet had never succeeded in finding one.

But now, standing on his balcony, watching the man become rejuvenated after turning the other man to dust, Harry knew that he had not only found another witch, he had found  _ his _ witch.

He stared as the man shook and looked around to make sure that no one had witnessed what had happened in the dark alleyway.

Harry had, however. And now he was more determined than ever to track down this man and claim him, his green eyes shining brightly down.


End file.
